Permission and Congratulations
by orangegirl8
Summary: Denmark has a plan. A big plan. It's nerve-wracking enough, but in order for it to work, Denmark needs to get on Iceland's good side- if he has one at all. DenNor, oneshot, fluff. Enjoy the story!


**Translations (feel free to correct them if they're wrong, I don't speak Icelandic):**

**Takk, Ísland, þú ert besta land alltaf- Icelandic, "Thanks, Iceland, you're the best country ever."**

**That's all, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Permission and Congratulations**

Denmark was driving home, and he was very anxious. His car was surprisingly quiet, there was no radio on, and there were no others in the car with him, the only sound was the sound of his and others' cars. Stopping at a stoplight, he glanced at the purchase he just made, carefully placed on the shotgun seat. He forced himself to take a deep breath. I'm Denmark, he reminded himself, the King of Scandinavia. This isn't that hard. I can do this. However, Denmark was still nervous even after his pep talk, and became slightly frustrated with himself. He forced himself to take more deep breaths. Finally, he arrived home. He shut the door, making an effort to be quiet, for once.

"Hey, the Dane's home," Mr. Puffin said obnoxiously. Denmark glared.

"Great."

The single word was dripping in sarcasm. Denmark only knew one person capable of putting that much attitude in a single word.

Iceland was sitting on the couch, laid back, with his legs propped up and crossed nonchalantly. He was looking at Denmark like he considered his existence to be a burden- which Denmark knew was exactly what Iceland thought of him. Denmark felt annoyance bubble up inside of him again. Just why the hell was he letting a teenager intimidate him?! But Denmark calmed himself, knowing that for his plan to work, he needed to be on Iceland's good side.

"Hey, Ice," Denmark said, faking a casual tone. "Can I talk to ya?"

Iceland simply blinked. Not very expressive- just like his brother Norway.

"Sure," Iceland said.

Denmark sat down. "So..." He said awkwardly, unsure how to start the conversation. Iceland said nothing, waiting for Denmark to continue. Denmark spoke up quickly, knowing Iceland's attention would quickly melt away.

"Ya know Norway and I are dating."

Iceland blinked again, but this time, multiple emotions and expressions crossed his face in a matter of seconds. Denmark knew all too well of Iceland's dislike of him dating his brother, and of him in general.

"Yeah," Iceland said, with a hint of tenseness. "I've noticed."

"Well...look, I know ya don't really like me, and we don't get along well about 85% of the time, but I really do like yer brother. And I practically think of ya as my family." Denmark took a large breath after finishing. Iceland seemed surprised at Denmark's words. He said nothing...but he didn't seem contemptuous or angry. Encouraged by this, Denmark continued. "And I value yer opinion very much, Ice. So I wanted to ask yer permission for this."

"Permission for what?" Iceland asked quietly.

"I wanted to know if ya would allow me to marry yer brother," Denmark said, showing his earlier purchase to Iceland- a small velvet box with a ring inside of it.

Iceland gaped at the box. Denmark's anxiety was building the longer the silence continued, until he couldn't stand it any longer. "Ice?"

"Yes."

Iceland looked at Denmark making eye contact for one of the first times in- well, ever.

"What?" Denmark asked, unsure.

"Of course you can marry my brother," Iceland said.

It was Denmark's turn to be stunned.

"R-really?" He spluttered.

"Yeah, really. You guys have been dating forever," Iceland said matter-of-factly. He then smirked slightly. "You surprised I said yes?"

"Well...yeah," Denmark admitted sheepishly. "I thought you hate me."

"You are annoying," Iceland said. There was the Iceland Denmark knew best. "But likewise, you're practically my family, too. My brother really likes you, and now I'm convinced you like him just as much. So go for it."

"Oh...wow...I don't know what to say..." Denmark looked around sheepishly.

"How about '_Takk, Ísland, þú ert besta land alltaf_.'" Iceland said smugly. Denmark's Icelandic was rusty, but Iceland was actually smiling- okay, smirking would be a better word, but Denmark humored him and repeated what he said. He made a mental note to ask Norway what that meant later.

"No problem," Iceland replied. He then went quiet again.

"Ice?" Denmark questioned. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Iceland responded coolly.

Too coolly.

"Hey," Denmark addressed him again. "Ya sure nothing's wrong?"

"You still have my permission," Iceland said, as if he knew about the concern Denmark was having. "It's just Norway really cares about you. He pays a lot of his attention to you instead of me, and when I get attention, it's only negative attention."

Denmark went silent for a moment, surprised at Iceland's openness and candor.

"Ice, Norway cares about ya a lot. Him getting married isn't going to change that one bit. I know it doesn't always seem like it, but he just wants to look after ya, okay?"

"...Okay," Iceland nodded.

"Good," Denmark said, content. "Now cheer up, Sve and Finny are gonna be here any minute, and don't give this away to them, 'kay? That goes for yer puffin, too," Denmark said, casting a glare at the bird who had been watching the whole time.

"I'll behave, for hell's sake," Mr. Puffin sounded exasperated. "I wouldn't miss their dumb surprised faces for anything!" Iceland sighed, annoyed with his bird, as well.

"Okay, okay," he said quickly. "I won't say a word, either." He stood up to travel to a different part of the house.

"Oh, Ice?" Denmark said, springing out of his seat.

"Yeah?" Iceland turned around.

"One more question."

"Shoot."

Denmark grinned. "Would you do me the honor of being our best man?"

Iceland didn't express it, but Denmark could tell Iceland was absolutely thrilled. "Of course," Iceland said quietly, before continuing on his way.

* * *

"Sve, Fin, uh, Sealand, come here for a sec," Denmark beckoned them over.

"What is it?" Finland responded.

"Wait here for a second while I get Norway."

"What?" Finland asked.

"Trust me okay?" Denmark said. "Be right back! Iceland, keep an eye on them for me!"

"Will do," Iceland said as Denmark ran off to find Norway, leaving the family of three confused, looking at Iceland incredulously.

"Nor!" Denmark greeted him at the door.

"Hey, Den," Norway replied.

"Follow me!" Denmark said quickly, grabbing Norway's arm and leading him to the room where the other Nordics were waiting.

"Denmark, what are you-" Norway said, but stopped when Denmark got on one knee. Norway's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise, Sealand's jaw dropped comically, Finland's hands flew to his mouth, and Sweden simply blinked.

"Norway, will you marry me?" Denmark asked, holding out the velvet box with the ring. Norway was quiet for a moment, and Denmark started to panic. What if-?

"Yes."

"What?" Denmark said absently. He internally scolded himself. 'What? Really, Den?'

"Of course I'll marry you, idiot," Norway said.

That was enough for Denmark. He promptly, stood up, and after gently putting the ring on Norway's finger, picked him up into a crushing bear hug. Everyone in the room was smiling brightly except for Norway, who managed to say while being squeezed "Den...can't breathe..." Denmark set him down, still beaming. Norway gave Denmark a hug of his own, but a more gentle one that he eagerly returned.

* * *

"Congratulations."

Denmark, still hugging Norway, saw Iceland standing there, smiling, with a video camera in his hand.


End file.
